New Life
by tiva forever2009-2010
Summary: Steve's asked to watch a baby girl for a few minutes but the mom never returned. Now he's a father to an abandoned baby. Thankfully Kono's there to help and to reveal her feelings for him.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This little story popped into my head and just wouldn't go away...hope you like it...**

It had been a long few months for Steve and he just needed some time alone, time to think about everything that's happened, time to think about his future and his life-yeah near death experiences will change a man. He told the team that he was going out for a bit, Danny started to go with him but he told him that he needed to be alone. So here he was sitting at a table at Kamekona's just thinking when he was pulled back by someone tapping him on the shoulder, "Can I help you?"

"You're Commander Steve McGarrett right?" the lady asked.

"Yes"

"Oh good, I just wanted to say that I love the work that you're doing by keeping this island safe. You know not many people take this job seriously enough and I just wanted to commened you on your work."

"Well thank you but I have a team also."

"Right right...listen could you watch Vanessa? I really need to use the restroom...please I trust you."

"Ok, how old is she?"

She handed her to him and she stopped crying, "She's a month old. Oh thank god...wow...she's been crying all week but now she's stopped. I can't thank you enough." She sat down the diaper bag and left for the bathroom. Vanessa was sleeping soundly against his chest and he held a protective arm around her. It dawned on him that she had been gone 15 minutes and just when he was going to go look for her, someone came up to him and handed him an envelop with his name on the front of it. He opened to find a letter and her birth certificate. The letter read:

_Dear Commander Steven J. McGarrett,_

_I said I was going to the restroom but I'm not. I have to leave her in your care because I got into some business with some very bad men. At the time I honestly didn't know and I thought I was their accountant but then I began looking deeper into the numbers and they didn't add up, I told the boss about it and he told me to forget or else and that's when I knew this was bad. Their company's just a front for running guns and human trafficing. I fear for my life and I feared that they would use my daughter against me so that's why I tracked you down. I've seen the way you interact with the little William's girl and you're a natural. I know that you'll protect and love her like she's your own. I'm doing this to proctect her. I'm terminating my parental rights and putting her into your custody. PLEASE DO NOT AND TRY TO TRACK ME DOWN. The name on the certificate isn't my real name but I did put you as her father because I honestly didn't know who her father is. I've been trying to build a case against them to take to the cops and I tried telling the cops about it but nothing ever happened because the next I know my daughter's life is being threatened so now I know I can't trust anyone inside HPD. I've been backing up the evidence in a ghost file and updating every 15 minutes, if something happens to me, it'll automatically send it to your e-mail. I'm going on the run and to try to divert them away from the island, away from my precious baby girl because I couldn't stand the thought of something happening to her. I know that you'll do everything in your power to protect her and love her. Please tell her when she's older that I did this to protect her and that I love her so much. I put a carseat and bassinet in the back of your truck and the bag's already packed. She likes to be rocked to sleep or singing or humming. _

_Yours truly, _

_L._

He closed the letter and looked down at the sleeping girl in his arms and felt sorry for her because he knew what it was like to grow up without a parent so he decided to honor her mother's wishes and take care of her like she was his own. He headed back to the truck and he saw the carseat and bassinet in the back. He started the truck then still holding her he got the carseat down and put it in the back. He carefully placed her on the floorboard in the middle so he could have two hands to buckle it in and after a few minutes of figuering it out he finally got it strapped in. He picked her back up and she started fussing but he didn't freak out-he just stayed calm and rocked her back to sleep. It only took a couple of minutes then she was out. He gently placed her in the carseat so as not to wake her and buckled her in and placed a lightweight blanket over her so she wouldn't get too cold because he had the AC on in the truck. He then called Danny, "Hey Danno, what's up?"

"Just doing some paperwork that you forgot to finish...do you need something?"

"No, just calling to tell you that I'm taking the rest of the day off. See you tomorrow."

Steve hung up before Danny could bombard him with questions and he didn't excatly want to tell him that he just gained a daughter just yet.

Before Danny could respond, Steve had hung up and this baffield him. He went out to the smart table where Chin was working on a lead, "Hey Chin just got a strange call from Steve"

"What did he want?"

"Nothing...just that he's taking the rest of the day off and he'll see me tomorrow"

"Brah that is strange..."

"You think something happened...like maybe that was a code that he's in trouble."

"No he didn't say the code word"

"Which is?"

"I'll be home for dinner honey."

"Oh...well do you think we should go check on him?"

"Listen Danny...I know him and if something's wrong he would've told us-'

'This is McGarrett we're talking about right?" Danny interjected and Chin just rolled his eyes just as Kono came back from the lab. She noticed something was up-there was a tension in the air and this concerned her plus Steve wasn't back yet.

"Hey guys...where's Steve?"

"Oh so now it's Steve?"

"Shut up Danno"

"Oh no, not you too"

Kono smiled wickdly, "Oh lord you look like McGarrett when he's up to something." Danny chimed

"Okay cuz what's going on?"

"Well apparently Steve called Danny and told him that he was taking the rest of the day off and we'd see him tomorrow and he thinks something's going on."

"Oh...well he's not in trouble...maybe he just wants to be alone...afterall he almost died twice a couple of weeks ago. Gave me a heartattack...and...nevermind"

Danny smiled, "You like him don't you?"

Kono said nothing but just blushed and Danny's smile got even bigger, "Oh my god you're totally into him"

"Danny shut it..."

"I will once you admit it"

"Okay fine...I don't just like him, I love him but I don't know how to tell him. I mean I don't even know if the man likes me."

"Oh please he's in love with you"

"How do you two know that?"

Chin pipped up first, "It's the way he looks at you or the way he just gazes at you from his office. He thinks I don't know but I do."

Then Danny chimed in, "Plus it's stolen glances, little touches, the way he moves closer to you when he gives you evidence or to tell you something. The way he tries to protect you out in the field even though I know he has my back also. Kono that man is helplessly in love with you and I bet you that he's scared to death about the way he feels for you."

"Then why hasn't he done something?" Kono asked in a small voice and Chin hugged her

"Because he's afraid that WoFat would do something to you and I don't think he could handle that kind of pain if he ever lost you to him. Although I'm positive that he'd go on the rampage and hunt him and possibly die because WoFat hurt or killed you but that shows the kind of love and man he is." Danny stated.

"Well WoFat can just go to hell. I'm not gonna let him stop me from loving the only man I've ever loved and besides he's a coward. Always running away when we're so close to catching him. I'm gonna go over there and tell him how I feel."

Chin and Danny smiled as they watched her run out. She drove as fast as she could to his house and thankful that she saw his truck in the driveway. She got out and headed for the door. When she was about to open it, she heard singing coming from the back so she quietly headed back there and peeked around the corner. He had the most beautiful voice she'd ever heard but that's not what shocked her, it was what he was gently holding in his hands. She whipped out her phone and took a picture because it was the most precious sight she'd ever seen. Then she made her enterance, "Hey Steve, what'cha got there?"

Steve's hold on the baby tightened when he heard someone and when he turned around, he saw it was just Kono and he relaxed a bit. "Well it's a baby girl"

"Cute...she yours?"

"Now she is"

Kono sported a confused face and this made Steve laugh, "Steve is that Catherine's baby?" Her voice sounded a little defeated and this didn't go unnoticed by Steve. He walked up to her and looked her straight in the eyes, "No it's not...and we're not together anymore"

"Oh...I'm sorry"

"No don't be...it really wasn't working out anyway...we both want different things."

"Okay...so where did this little one come from?"

"Long story but basically what happened was, her mother like what we were doing and saw that she could trust me. She came up to me and asked me if I could watch her. Vanessa, that's the baby's name had been crying the whole time and she told me that she hadn't gotten much sleep but then when she handed her to me she stopped. Her mom smiled and said thank you. She told me that she was going to the restroom and that she'd be back. Well 15 minutes passed and she wasn't back. I had stood up and was going to go look for her when this guy gave me an envelop. Inside was a letter and a birth certificate, it's over there on the table if you want to read it."

Kono picked it up and read it. After she was done she had tears in her eyes, "Aww I feel so sorry for her. How old is she?"

"A month...I just fed her and now she's asleep again. Thank god"

"What happened?"

"Oh she didn't like me putting her down in the bassinet. I never heard someone be so loud and I'm in the Navy."

Kono smiled, "Well don't worry...she's probably tired out from crying all week. I think she has colic. My mom told me that I had that when I was a baby."

"How long did it last?"

"About two weeks then it just went away according to her but it veries with different babies. You know I'm always here for you and I know how to take care of babies."

"Thanks sweetheart"

"Did you just call me 'sweetheart'?"

"Uhh yeah...sorry...it just slipped out..I didn't mean anything"

"Steve...Steve calm down or you going to wake her...actually I like it and there's another reason why I stopped by."

"Oh yeah...why did you come here?"

"Because I wanted to tell you how I felt."

"About what?"

"You...listen Steve I've been informed that you have feelings for me, wait before you say anything Chin and Danny informed me. Now I know that you're scared or afraid that WoFat will get to me but trust me he won't. He would have to fight me first before he took me anywhere to use me against you. If he comes after us then we'll be prepared. Steven I love you and I have for a while now. I don't really know when it happened but when I saw you laying on the ground not moving, oh god, my heart stopped and I thought I was too late. Steve you don't know how scared I was at the thought that I lost you before I could tell you how I really felt about you." By this point tears were coming down out of her eyes and he cleared his throat.

"Let me put her down. Come inside with me." He shifted her into his other arm then reached down and intertwined his hand with hers and she smiled brightly. They broke apart only so he could have both hands when he gently laid her down and thankfully she stayed asleep. They quietly walked out of his bedroom and he had a baby moniter in his pocket so he could hear her if she woke up again. Once they were in the kitchen he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her passionately and that left her breathless with just a meagwatt smile on her face, "Damn Steve...if you kiss like that well-" Her voice trailed off as she implied something else and he just grinned. They walked back over to the couch and cuddled up together. It had been an exhausting day for him and he immediately fell asleep while Kono just gazed up at him with a smile on her face thinking about their future together with the baby.

**AN: okay tell me what'cha think? Please review. I can just see this happening on the show.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: thank you for the reviews...didn't get as much as i would like but oh well...**

**Chapter 2: middle of the night into the next day**

Some time after dinner with Kono, Steve fed, burped and changed Vanesa, she fell back asleep and he hoped that she'd sleep through the night. He went back downstairs where Kono was sitting on the couch watching TV; he sat down beside her and looked at her and she looked at him, "What?"

"I...I don't want you to go, besides it's late...stay here with me, please?"

Kono smiled and leaned over and kissed him softly, "Sure...I'll just take the guest bed-' 'No...uhh I mean you don't need to do that. My bed's big enough for both of us. I mean it's not we're going to be doing anything, just sleeping."

She thought about this for a moment before deciding, "Okay but no funny stuff. Vanessa's up there and I don't want her scarred for life."

Steve smiled brightly and chuckled, "You sound like Danno but I promise no funny business."

They cuddled on the couch a little while longer before heading to bed and he just happened to have an extra toothbrush for her. He let her borrow a shirt and it came down to her mid-thigh and he thought she was the most gorgeous woman he'd ever seen in his shirt. It wasn't until a few hours later that he was jerked awake by loud crying. He got up and went over to the bassinet, picked her up and gently rocked her. That only worked for a few minutes before she started up again so he decided to take her out to the lenai and let her listen to the waves. Outside he walked her around, changed her positions and checked her to see if she needed changing but she was still dry. "Come on sweetie...it's alright..." He gently rubbed her back as he talked to her softly as he continued to walk her up and down the beach.

Kono woke up to feeling cold and she started to reach over to Steve but felt no one there, she opened her eyes and shook the sleepyness away. She heard faint crying coming from outside and knew that Vanessa was unhappy and she knew that Steve was doing everything he could think of to get her to go to sleep. So she decided to go down to the lenai and help him out, "Steve, honey...give her to me. Let me see if I can help."

He nodded realizing that he was more tired than before. When he handed her over to Kono, she immediately stopped crying and he was amazed, "She's probably just missing her mama." Kono stated as they walked back to his bedroom where she sat down on the bed and cradled her then she started singing, "Come stop you're crying it will be alright, Just take my hand hold it tight..." She continued singing to her while rocking her back to sleep. Steve thought Kono's voice was the beautiful voice he'd ever heard and realized that he was truly deeply in love with her. They were like a little family that the fates put together despite how the baby came to be but he also realized that Kono was it, she was the one, and she was his only that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. Kono gently laid her back down then got back into bed and looked up to seeing Steve just gazing at her, "What?"

"Uhh nothing...I just never heard a voice so beautiful." He said as he got back into bed and moved closer to Kono. She looked at him with a smile and blushed, "Oh stop...I don't have that good of a voice."

He took her by the shoulders and looked at her straight in the eye, "Don't ever say that...your voice is beautiful and velvety. Please don't ever think that little of yourself, okay?"

This action and what he said kind of shocked her, "Okay"

After laying down with her head on his chest and one leg drapped over him, he encircled his arms around her and they both smiled. "Kono, we should try and help her mom. I know she said we shouldn't but I just can't wait around for an e-mail to appear or not appear in my inbox. She's an innocent woman that got in over her head and now she's running and I just can't sit by on the sidelines and wait for something to happen to her, I would never live down the guilt."

"Yeah...I feel the same way...hey I got an idea, she had to have touched the letter and that means fingerprints. I'll dust it for prints when we go to work tomorrow and run it through the database and hopefully we'll find out her real name."

Steve gasped, "Oh no...what are we going to do with her-the baby I mean?"

Kono just smiled, "Don't worry...we'll take her to work then figure something out. Some of my cousins have babysat before, I'll just ask one of them."

Steve let out a sigh, "Oh ok...but what's Danny and Chin going to say?"

Kono then let out a sigh as well, "I honestly don't know babe but one thing's for sure-they're going to want to help with this case."

"Yeah...okay so we've got a plan now hopefully Vanessa will sleep the rest of the night and we can get some sleep."

"It's okay, if she wakes up again, I'll go get her, okay?"

"Okay" They fell back to sleep and before they knew morning had come all to early for them. It was around 8:00 when Steve woke up to an empty room and he immediately jumped up and went looking for Vanessa and Kono. He found them in the kitchen and she was making some breakfast for her and Steve. He just stood at the corner of the kitchen just watching her gracefully hold her with one arm and cook with the other. She sensed someone else was there with her, so she turned around to find Steve gazing at her yet again and she just smiled, "Steve...why do you keep looking at me like that? You've looked at me that way since we rescued those rich kids and don't give me that look, I saw you were gazing at me when I was hugging one of the parents."

He walked over to her and took Vanessa from her arm, "You just amaze me at everything you do. You're so tough and strong but then you can be so sweet and tender then back to being tough. You're just...wow..."

They were looking into each others eyes deeply then he cradled her face and leaned down and gave her a soft n' sweet kiss. "Wow...McGarrett your kisses leave me breathless."

He chuckled and this made Vanessa laugh as she started playing with his face. Kono looked on as Steve began tickling her making her laugh. There was always something about a strong muscled man playing with a baby girl that made her heart do little flips espeicially when it came to her man.

A few minutes later they got dressed and Steve was wondering what to put on Vanessa. Kono came up beside him and smiled, "Steve..she's not a bomb, she just likes to move around."

He smiled, "I know that...just don't know what to dress her in, I don't want her to get to hot but I don't want her to get to cold either."

"Awww...you've really stepped into this father role quiet naturally."

"Are you implying something Kono?"

"Who me?...Steve just put her in one of those little short and shirt outfits-look at this one, it says, 'Daddy's little Seal" She busted out laughing, "aww how cute is that even though it has a picture of the animal on it but it's so you. And here is the blue shorts to go with it."

After they finally got her dressed, they headed out the door to the truck and started it. Once he put her in the carseat, he shut the door and gave her a quick kiss, "See you there baby." Kono smiled and headed for her car and followed him to HQ. He unstrapped Vanessa and Kono came up just in time to head in with both of them.

Danny saw Steve holding a baby girl in his arms and Kono walking beside him and Danny just smiled because they looked like a family but then he wondered whose baby was that. Chin saw and thought the same thing. They both walked over and Danny pipped up first, "Sooo Steven, who do we have here?"

"Well this is Vanessa McGarrett, my daughter."

"And who's the mom?"

"That we're trying to figure out."

"What do you mean Steven?" Chin asked with concern in his voice.

Steve proceeded to tell them about what had happened yesterday and they understood. Kono went and dusted the letter for prints and thankfully she found some. She ran it through and while they waited Steve asked her if she could watch Vanessa and of course she said yes. A few minutes later the name popped up, "Hey guys we've got a hit." She called out and Steve and Danny came rushing out, "Who is she?" They both said.

"Her name is Lesile Alexander. She's 33 years old, born and raised in...huh well this is interesting, says here she's from New Jersey. Danny do you know her?"

"Really Kono...just because she's from there also doesn't automatically mean that I know her."

"You still haven't answered my question Daniel." Kono stated slowly and this made her scary.

Danny looked at the picture then gasped, "Oh my god..." He then looked at the baby and she had icy blue eyes and her hair had a twinge of blond in it just like him. The realization that this could be his daughter was overwhelming and he started to fall but with quick reflexes Steve caught before that could happen, "You okay Danno?"

"We have to test Vanessa's blood-I...I think she's my daughter."

Steve almost dropped him but didn't and Kono and Chin had their mouths open. "Why do you think that? In the letter she stated that she didn't know who the father was and that's why she put Steve's name on it." Chin simply stated.

"Just a gut feeling...I mean we went out a few nights but it nothing serious then she...she just said that she couldn't date a cop, she couldn't handle that kind of stress. I never saw her after that and I didn't think she was pregnant, I just thought she couldn't handle dating a cop because some people can and some can't...it just goes with the territory." Danny was rocking back on forth on his heels, he does this when he gets nervous and Steve gently rubbed his arm, "Hey Danny...it's okay...we'll test both of you and if it's positive we'll help you out. That's what Ohana does." Danny let out a sigh as he nodded. Well at least they had a plan for now he knew that they'd be there for him if does turn out to be true.

**AN: Well what did you think of my little twist?**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: WOW! thanks so much for all the reviews! okay quick sidenote: i hear this song, "Eye of the Tiger" by Survivor playing on the radio and i can picture a showdown btwn Steve and WoFat, crazy right?**

**Chapter 3: Complicated situation**

Needless to say this could get very complicated as they waited for the test results to come back. Everyone was on pins and needles as they waited espicially Steve. He'd grown very attached to her and when they had to take some blood, he held her and sang softly to her-this seemed to work because she didn't cry very loud. Kono on the other hand could see the hurt in Steve's eyes because she knew that he'd grown very attached to Vanessa and possibly wouldn't want to let her go. Danny was pacing around the room, he couldn't sit still-he was way too nervous and Chin just seemed to take it all in stride just trying to be there for everyone and be the calm one. Finally after about an hour the Doctor came into the room and the time seemed to stop as they all held their breaths.

"So I've got the results"

"And..." Danny blurted out impatiently and Steve thought, 'and he calls me impatient'

"And no, she's not your daughter. I'm sorry."

"No it's okay...I just didn't know...I mean she kinda looked like me with those blue eyes and that twinge of blond hair. Do you have any idea of who the father could be?"

"No I'm sorry"

"Okay thanks doc" Steve pipped up. He was trying not smile widely that was creeping up on his lips but he couldn't help it. He was just glad he wouldn't have to fight Danny because this was his daughter no matter what those test results said. _'Danny wouldn't know how she liked to rocked, sing or walk up and down the beach just listening to the waves crash against the shore to get her to sleep. He didn't know how she liked to be held or how just the sound of Steve's voice was soothing to her. He didn't know all those things and yes Danny's been a father but not to a baby; it's been 10 years since he's done that with Gracie.'_ Steve thought as he looked down at his precious baby girl-yes she was his, maybe not biologically but that didn't matter to Steve-what mattered is that he was the one raising her and that's what a father is-it's the one who raises, takes care, protects and loves you and picks you up when you're down or hurt or just need someone there and that's the power of the father.

Kono saw the light back in Steve's eyes when the doctor told them because she knew that he wouldn't have given her up without a fight-that man had a connection with this baby and he wouldn't have just let her go and this made her love for Steve go even deeper than she ever could imagine. Chin no doubtly saw the same thing when he looked at Steve and Vanessa. Steve's face lit up as he looked down at Vanessa and she smiled at him. This was a picture perfect moment and he just couldn't resist, he took out his cell and snapped a picture of the two then another one when Kono put her hand on Vanessa's back and her other arm was around Steve-yeah this picture was one to framed because they really looked like a family. Vanessa's could've easily passed off for their daughter with her curly blackish blond hair and icy blue eyes. He could picture them having a daughter or son of their own someday and he'd hoped that would happen. Of course he would like to have a child of his own and yes they've tried but nothing so far. They went to the doctor's after she had her first miscarriage-both of them were devestated and both felt ashamed so he never told anyone and this case came along too soon for him because it just happened a week ago-their doctor said that her body couldn't handle carrying children, yes they could convieve but for some reason her body just couldn't handle it. This was a big blow to both of them but the doctor told them that they could get a surreget after and have someone carry the child for them; this gave them hope again that one day they'd be having one of their own.

Danny on the other hand was thrilled when the doctor told him because frankly the way he saw Steve handle Vanessa and look after her, he knew that Steve had grown very attached and he wouldn't want to do that to Steve. Even if the results had come back positive, he wouldn't try and take her away from the only father she's ever known, that would be unfair to Vanessa. And besides as much time as they spend together it's not like he wouldn't see her so in a way he's relieved that again this wasn't his child. Yes he stills wants another one someday but right now the focus is on his Gracie.

They all head back to HQ and keep trying to track the mother down to help her. Kono then has an idea and she runs into Steve's office where she stops suddenly at what she sees-she sees Steve singing to Vanessa while feeding her and Vanessa's just mesmorized at him. "Hey Steve...how she doing?"

"Good...she started getting fussy and I knew it was time to feed her. Anyway did you need something?"

"Actually I have an idea."

"Oh..."

"How about I go undercover?"

"What? No...these guys are dangerous...No"

"Steven...I've done pently of other UC jobs, it's not like this is the first one...come on, please." She gave her best puppy look and she knew Steve couldn't resist.

"Oh lord...you're giving me that look...uggh ok...you'll go but I do not have to like it."

"Okay..."

"So what's your idea?"

"I'll go in as an out of work accountant and hopefully they'll take me then I'll figure out where Lesile went."

Steve sighed, "Sounds good, we'll coordinate, ah shhhhi...' he'd really have to watch his language around the baby and thankfully he stopped himself, 'okay...I'm going to have to talk to the governer to give me free reign on this one because we can't trust anybody in HPD. Urgggh."

After Vanessa had fallen asleep, Kono offered to take her while he went and spoke with the governer with Danny in tow. She said that she wasn't going to be any trouble, she could hold her and run stuff on the smart table one handed. Again Steve was still amazed at Kono.

The car ride was a bit strange but then this whole case was strange. "Sooo." Steve pipped up trying to break the defening silence.

"Yeah Steve"

"You okay with the results?"

"Actually yes I am, kind of relieved actually"

"Really?"

"Well yeah because even if they were positive I wouldn't want to take her away from the only father she's ever know even though it's been like a couple days but still she got used to your voice, your scent, the way you hold her or talk to her. She knows you Steven, not me. You are her father and I wouldn't want to take that away."

"Wow"

"Wow he says...is that all your army brain can think of?"

"It's the Navy Danno, the N-A-V-Y" Steve smirked at him and Danny just rolled his eyes and Steve just continued on, "...anyway, I said that because it amazed me."

Danny was now shocked, "Amazed?"

"Yes because...you know what-nevermind"

"Oh no Steven, you're not getting off that easily; come one tell me please"

"I was thinking the same thing." Steve said in an almost hushed tone.

Danny just looked at him with a smirk and Steve raised an eyebrow, "Okay what's with that face Danno?"

"Me? No my friend I don't have faces, I have tones, your the one with the faces."

"Whatever...just why are you smirking at me like that?"

"It just means that you're starting to think like a father would."

''Oh...uhh I guess that's a good thing, right?" Steve's voice kind of crackled a little like he was unsure of himself and Danny heard this and saw this in his body language. He put his hand lovingly on his arm, "Steve this is a very good thing."

"But what if I mess up?"

"Steve you can't live your life through the 'what ifs' because it'll just eat you up. Yeah you'll make mistakes, hell I know I've made them with Grace but that's what life is all about-you make a mistake, correct it and know not to do it again. Listen to me Steven, I've seen the way you've interacted with Vanessa and let me tell you something buddy, you're her father no matter what, yeah she's only a month old but that connection is there-DNA or not-that father/daughter connection is there because you've already made it and she knows it even if she can't speak words yet. Stop this self-doubting and please do not doubt your love for Kono either, do not worry about our number 1 enemy. We will take care of him-mark my words. Is any of this making any sense to you?"

They pulled into the parking space and Steve turned off the engine and looked at Danny with a smile, "Yeah Danny I do...and...thank you." Was all he could mange to choke out before he started crying because what Danny said cut him striaght to the heart but it was good because he really needed to hear it.

They did get approval and Denning congraulated Steve on becoming a father and hoped that it all worked out. Denning also that this is one of the few times he'd give him full means and immunity back and for that Steve was very grateful. They called Chin and Kono to tell them that they got approval and Steve wanted to check up on Vanessa. Kono stated, "She was doing fine, woke up a few minutes ago and now she's facinated with Chin's hair."

"Oh man I'd love to see that." Danny chuckled

"Don't worry brah, I'm secretly recording it."

"Well Kono you're so sneaky. Wonder what else you're up to?" Steve said with a smirk and Kono heard that in the tone of his voice.

"Hmmm...wouldn't you like to know, Commander? Gee I guess you'll just have to find out tonight."

"And where's Vanessa going to be?" Steve asked with concern

"Steve calm down...Chin said that him and Malia will watch her tonight-the whole entire night-won't bring her back till tomorrow when they see us at work." Kono stated seductivly

"Gee wonder what we're going to do?"

"Oh I'm quite positive something will come up" Kono's doubling meaning went straight down south making his cargos very tight.

"Oh believe me I am, as a matter of fact right now."

"Down Commander"

"EXCUSE ME! UMM HELLO DID YOU TWO FREAKS FORGET THAT I'M IN THE CAR?" And Danny was off on another rant yet again, complete with hands and arms as Steve drove back to HQ.

**AN: Okay decided to stop there. I won't be able to update till Monday but I already know what I'm going to write for the next chapter. until then please review**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Okay WOW! Thank you all so much for your reviews! They really made my day...and on with the show:**

**AN: Oh I own nothing like the show or the lyrics **

**Chapter 4: McKono Time**

"Well we have all this space to ourselves...whatever shall we do?" Kono asked Steve with a smirk as they came home from a long day at work-the case was wrapped up more quickly than they thought but were glad to be home.

He put his arms around her waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck, "Oh I could think of a lot of things we could do but before we get to dessert, how about we eat something first?"

"Such a tease McGarrett but I guess we could use some fuel. I have a feeling that this is going to be a very long night."

"Oh you have no idea." Steve responded as he sucked on her pulse point making her moan.

"Oh god...St...' She clears her throat, 'Steve you need to stop or else we're not going to get anything to eat."

Steve groans knowing she's right as they make their way to the kitchen and pull out some leftover pizza from the other night along with some beer.

They go over to the couch and turn on the TV, Kono has the control now but then she puts it down and pops in a DVD. Steve raises an eyebrow, "Honey...what did you put in?"

"Oh don't worry...it's not one of those cheesy romantic movies...it's a TV show that I love and I think you'll love it too."

"Really?"

"Yeah it's got action, mystry, romance, suspense. All the good stuff. Hey have you ever thought about growing out your hair?"

"Okay where did that come from?"

"It's just that you could pass for this guys twin brother if you grew your hair out."

"Really? And you think I look excatly like this guy?"

"Yup...check it out" She replied as she pressed play and snuggled up against Steve's side. "See?"

"Huh, that's weird...but they all say we have a twin in the world. So Moonlight's your favorite show?"

"Yes but it was my favorite...unfortunately it got cancelled-not enough viewers but whatever I love it and could just watch over and over again."

"Wow...I never realized you like this stuff."

"Well there's a lot more you don't know but I bet you're willing to find, right?"

"Ohhh yeah...and your right...this show is pretty cool."

"Yeah it is...he reminds me of you."

"How?"

"Well he'll go to any lenghts to protect the one that he loves, he's fiercely loyal to his family and friends and will do just about anything to protect them. He has this inner turmoril inside but then again who doesn't, we all have that. Just like you."

"Oh...ok"

"Look it killed me when you got kidnapped in North Korea and I wished that you were Mick because then WoFat would've already been dead and gone and you wouldn't have nightmares and what not...Sometimes I...I don't know, I mean know it's a TV show but then something like that happens and you just wish it was real, you know?"

"Yeah I know...I wish there was more I could've done for Jenna but I couldn't-all I could do was just yell and scream at him declaring that he'll be dead and that I was going to finish him off but he just laughed at me and I...I just screamed out when he left..." Steve's head dropped.

After turning off the DVD, she turned to him and lifted his head up, "Steve, don't let him get to you, don't let him get inside your head because that's what he wants. He wants to break you any way he can so please please don't give that satisifaction, okay?"

Steve sighed, "Yeah you're right...I let him get to me."

"Hey, lets get your mind on something else."

"Hmmm like what?"

"Like this..." She straddled him and kissed him passionately. It started out slow and tender then it became heated and firey. She could feel him getting harder by the second and it was driving her crazy, "Bed now" was all she breathed out and he carried to his bedroom where they made love the first time. Sometimes it was sweet and tender and other times it hard and fast like both of their tensions that had been built up over two years all came out in one night.

They finally got tired around 6:00AM and they hadn't slept the entire night because both of them had all that built up tension to get out and finally collapsed onto each other breathing heavily, bodies well spent, both hot n'sweaty and both just smiling widely in their afterglow.

"Ya know I never knew we had that much tension between us." Kono admitted and Steve chuckled, "Yeah Kono...I think mine was a little longer but you're close."

"Oh really...and just how long have you been in love with me?"

"Since the first day we met on the beach and you decked that guy for getting in on your wave, man I think that's when I started falling for you."

"But you were scared of those new feelings right?"

"Yeah...and you want to know why?"

"Please do tell"

"Because I had never felt this strongly about someone in my entire life. Yeah I cared for Catherine but I didn't love her not like I loved you. You've always had my back even when I was in prison, you still came to see me, yeah we had a bump in the road with that deep UC job that you were doing but I never doubted your innocence Kono."

"Yeah I heard about you yelling at Chin, Danny said he thought the whole island could hear you."

"I...I...I was just afriad that I couldn't save you, that I couldn't protect you like I wanted then you wouldn't talk, that really scared me and...and I was really afriad that I had lost you. I'm sorry if I scared you with the whole slamming the chair."

"No don't be...please...you didn't know. I saw the hurt, pain and anger and regret in your eyes and if I had spoken I would've busted out into tears because I never wanted to see that look in your eyes. It broke my heart when Chin was talking to me and I looked over and saw that same look that you had when they were booking us, that helpless and hopeless look and I never wanted to see that again. Then you had it again and it just damn near shattered me."

"I'm sorry"

"What are you sorry for? I had no choice, Fryer made me and honestly I didn't know how deep it went. I just thought okay I'll do this but only to get my badge back then all hell broke loose but thank you."

"For what?"

"For giving a hard right hook to Fryer. I saw the way you yelled at him and talked to him. I knew that you felt something for me."

"Yeah I was pretty upset about that but damn it felt good to lay one on him."

Kono just laughed and this was music to his ears and he knew that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her-it didn't matter that they hadn't been dating but then again what was dating? It was trying to put your best fake self forward while hiding the real you only he's seen the real Kono and she's seen the real Steve. They fit and that's all that mattered but he wanted to know where she stood on the matter first, "Hey babe"

"Yeah"

"What do think about forever?"

"I'd love forever but only if it was with you. Why?"

"Oh just wondering." Good now he can start planning the purposal.

She really didn't know what he was up to but then she looked at the time and realized that they were going to be late, "Oh my god...Steve we're going to be late...look at the time, it's almost 9:00...wow I didn't know we talked that long. Man we are so busted." She laughed as they both flew out the bed, took a quick shower together to save time according to Steve then quickly got dressed and flew out the door to another day at 5-0.

Once they got there, they went to their offices ingoring the smirks from Chin and Danny.

Danny decided to go tease Steve about it. Walking into his office, Steve automatically rolled his eyes, "Hey Steve...you're late"

"Yeah...lost track of time"

"Oh I'm sure of that...so have fun?"

Before Steve could respond, Malia came in with Vanessa who was wide awake. Once she saw Steve, she tried flying out of Malia's arms to get to him and she had to hold on to her, "Here Steve..."

"Was she that bad?"

"No..actually she was a perfect little lady. Just didn't want her flying out of my arms. She saw you, nothing else mattered, funny little thing."

"Yeah she is...hey sweetie"

She just cooed at him while she grabbed at a pen on his desk and began chewing on it. Steve gasped, "Oh no baby...you don't want that...tasts nasty...here take this" He gently traded it out for a pacifer which she gladly took and laid her head on his shoulder. He rubbed her back and hummed softly to her. He forgot that Malia and Danny were still in the room till he looked up, "What?"

"Oh nothing...you're just so natural at this father role. It suits you."

"Yeah I agree with Malia...she's right, fatherhood suits you."

Steve just smiles and mouths a thank you so as not to wake Vanessa up seeing as how she quickly drifted off to sleep. They nodded as they left quietly. He grabbed a baby blanket from the diaper bag and went over to the couch and laid down as he carfully shifted her onto his chest and put the blanket over her. He put his protective arms around her and drifted off to sleep also.

Kono gathered up the papers that needed to be signed and headed to Steve's office. Opening the door she noticed two things-it was too quiet and he wasn't at his desk. She went in, set the papers down and then looked around till her eyes saw him on the couch asleep with Vanessa laying on his chest. It was the most sweet scene she'd ever did see. She quietly and quickly got out her phone, set the camera sounds to slient then took the picture. It was such a sweet and tender moment that time just seemed to stand still. He seemed so peaceful and realxed that she couldn't help but smile down at them. She quietly and quickly left just as she came.

Steve woke up a few minutes after Kono left and he just smiled because he knew that she was there, she didn't have to say a word, he just knew. Vanessa was still sleeping soundly so he carefully stood up to put her in the carseat, 'I really need to get bassinett for the office' he thought as tucked her in.

He sat down to a pile of papers that needed to be signed and he sighed because what he hated more that when suspects ran was paperwork, it was so tetius and boring but it needed to be done. After about 20 minutes, he needed to strech out his stiff muscles so he got up and streched a little. He noticed that Kono wasn't at her desk so putting his plan into action, he grabbed a sticky note and wrote a lyric on it then before he left he made sure Vanessa was still asleep and thankfully she was. He put it on her desk and went back to his office like he done nothing.

Kono sat down at her desk and saw a note in Steve's handwriting. She looked over at him who looked like he was working. The note said, '_If I gave you my hand would you take it And make me the happiest man in the world. If I told you my heart couldn't beat one more minute without you, girl.' _

Kono looked up and saw Steve gazing at her so she flashed him a megawatt smile. Steve knew that she loved the note and this was just the beginning for her.

**AN: okay stopping it here...I know it's a bit long but couldn't find a good place to stop, hope you guys enjoy and again thanks for all the reviews.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Okay WOW! Thank you all so much for your reviews! They really made my day...oh did ya'll watch last night's rerun? :) all i can say is damn-that is one sexy man...and on with the show:**

**AN: Oh I own nothing like the show or the lyrics **

**Chapter 5: Sticky notes part 2**

Steve could feel his life was changing but for the better-his main concern was his little girl and Kono not WoFat, yes his enemy was still out there running around doing god knows what but he was confedant that one day he'd catch him and either take him to prision or bury him, it was simple as that and yeah the whole thing was upsetting but that wasn't his focus now; he had a family to think about first and foremost and protecting them with everything he had was his mission.

His plan about purposing to Kono was still in action and just before they went home, he casually left the building and headed to Kono's car where he taped another sticky note to her windshield then went back inside and decided for everyone to go home. They had a long hard day with chasing suspects that automatically ran and well they all hated that because it's like we're gonna catch so why in the hell run?

Kono didn't know why he was leaving her a note on her desk but she thought it was sweet and romantic so she decided not to say anything. She loved seeing this side of him because it was rare that they got to see that sweet, tender side of Steve.

"Hey babe...you and Vanessa ready to go?"

"Oh yeah...I think she's more than ready, she can't seem to sit still...whoa there, lets not have you falling off my desk, come here." He responded as he grabbed Vanessa before she scooted off the desk and he picked her up and she giggled. Kono laughed as well, "It looks like she's going to be a handful when she get the hang of crawling."

"Oh dear lord...help me" He smirked at Kono as she helped him gather the rest of things up and they walked out together. They went to their cars where she laughed as she pulled the sticky note off the window, _'And if I fall my heart holds on to you' _She looked up and gave him a look, "Steve, this is the second note I've gotten today, what are you planning?"

"That my dear Kono is classified." Was all his response was before he hopped in the truck and headed home. She got in her car and went to her apartment to get a few things because she had a feeling that she was going to be spending more time at his place than hers.

He went in and set the stuff down and then changed Vanessa. It had been about 20 minutes since he'd seen Kono and he started to get worried so he sent her a text after he was done changing her then he picked up Vanessa and headed downstairs to the couch;

"Where are u?"

"At my apartment, why?"

"I was worried...why r u there?"

"Oh stop pouting I had to run home and get a few things."

"This is our home"

"WOW! did you just say 'our'?"

"Yes"

"Does that mean you want me to move in with you?"

"YES Kono, I love you and I don't want you anywhere else but here with me, with Vanessa"

"Again WOW..."

"Is that a yes or a no?"

"That is a definate YES"

"Great"

"Okay I'll be a few more minutes, I now have to take care of the lease"

"Don't worry about it...it's already done"

"Steve...how could you've known already that I was going to say yes, I could've said no then I'd have no where to stay."

"Well then you'd just have to stay with me then :)"

"Haha...funny man"

"You know I go on instinct right?"

"Yes babe...trust me I know and you've shown me."

":)...want me to show again?"

"Steve! If you're holding her while texting this I swear I'll come over there and kick your ass."

"No it's okay, she fell back to asleep again on my chest."

"Oh well who wouldn't?"

"Yeah u do the same thing"

"So true"

"Are you almost here?"

"Well I would be if you'd stop texting me, I've made it to the car but I don't text and drive at the same time, too dangerous"

"Yeah it is...okay this is the last one-we have forever to figure out each other."

When that last text came in from Steve, a puzzled look came across her face but she didn't reply because she had to get going or else they'd be texting each other all night long. Kono made it back to their place as he now called it in record time. She quietly came in, set down her bag and pulled out her badge and gun also. She looked over at the couch and saw Vanessa laying on top of his chest and they both sleeping.

She made her way up the their bedroom and saw two sticky notes, one was on the pillow and the other was on the bathroom door. She smiled as she picked both of them up, _'I'll show you loving like you never knew' _was the one on the pillow and the one on door read, _'pour your sugar on me' _She smiled brightly as she looked around the room imaging a future here: _'Steve and Vanessa and maybe a child of their own someday-whoa where did that thought come from? But it wouldn't be so bad, I can just see a little Steve running around causing Mayhem and Steve chasing after him or a little me running around also.' _Kono must've drifted off to sleep because the next thing she knew Steve was waking her up with little kisses.

"Hey Steve"

"Hey yourself...have a good nap?"

"I didn't even know I fell asleep...must've been more tired than I thought. Oh I love your little notes by the way."

"Great because there's more...oh you missed one."

"Where?"

"On my pillow"

"I did not...when I came in here there was only two, so you must've put it there..."

"Whao honey...calm down...don't bite my head off...I was only teasing...I'm sorry"

"No it's okay...I don't know where that came from...sorry"

"It's fine" He replied as he handed her his note which read, _'Start me up'_

She laughed and gave him a megawatt smile, "I love it...thanks baby...oh speaking of, where's Vanessa?"

"I put her in the bassinett...you know before she gets bigger I think we'll to shopping for a crib."

Kono started coughing and Steve got worried, "Kono are you okay?"

"HAhahaha...yeah Steve I'm fine...it's just that I'd never ever thought I'd hear those words come out of your mouth."

"Yeah that is funny...and I'd never thought I'd be saying those words either."

"How about we go look for one tomorrow during lunch?"

"Sounds great"

"Great, I'm starving"

"Well lets go downstairs, dinner's already made"

"Wow...you really know how to spoil a girl"

"Only for you babe, only for you" Steve and Kono checked Vanessa to make sure she was still sleeping and thankfully she was. They headed down to the kitchen where the table was already set. They both dug into their dinners realizing that they were both more hungry than they thought.

**AN: thought it'd be a good place to stop, the next chapter is going to be where Steve purposes to Kono. and why is Kono having mood swings all of the sudden? hmmmm wonder what could be happening inside her? :) please review**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Oh I own nothing like the show or the lyrics **

**Chapter 6: The Purposal**

Over the next few weeks Kono kept getting sticky notes from Steve. They ranged from her desk to his closet to the kitchen to her badge and gun. Of course she thought this was really sweet and some of the notes said: "_I'm barely hanging on, If I fall, can you let me down easy" "the sun goes down the stars come out all that counts is here and now, my universe will never be the same, I'm glad you came" _the last one she got made her gasp as she knew her whole world was about to change; for the better of course.

It was a Saturday night and they were all out to eat after a long hard week of cases filled with drugs, guns and suspects who ran. Indeed they were all exhausted so Steve decided to treat them, he was in a generious mood and everyone took him up on his offer. Although Danny had his reservations about Steve pulling the 'I left my wallet at home' card but he didn't. They were all being entertained by Vanessa. Steve had handed her to Danny when he excused himself to do something. She immediately started messing with his hair and everyone laughed because now it sticking in all different directions but Danny didn't mind, Gracie did the same thing when she was that age and it just brought back funny memories to him. The waiter came by the table, "This is for you" he said to Kono. "Oh thank you...by the way, the food is delicious." She looked at the note, '_Marry me'_ tears came to her eyes. Chin and Danny looked concerned, "Is everything okay Kono?"

"Huh...oh yeah..it's just this note Steve had the waiter give me..." She said as she looked up and she saw him walking towards her. All their mouths dropped. He was in his formal Navy uniform looking well there isn't a sexy enough word to describe him; he was just damn gorgeous and he was all Kono's.

He took her hand and got down on a bended knee and looked striaght into her eyes. "Kono from the first moment we met there was something different about you. I knew I was falling for you but I didn't know how hard I had fallen until I saw you being booked the same time I was being framed. You became my world and I couldn't stop thinking about you. Your in my soul and my heart. Baby you don't know how much I love you so I'll just say this-Kono Kalakaua would you do the honor of marrying me?"

"Yes, I would love to marry you." She practically yelled as he put the ring on her finger and then picked her up and kissed her passionately. Chin and Danny both clapped and Vanessa copied them, it was so cute. Chin offered to take Vanessa home with him so they could have some alone time and they both agreed and practically ran out of the resturant. Danny just shook his head as they all headed out.

That night Kono and Steve made slow sweet love all night long-the only sounds in the house were moans, groans, grunts and 'oh god'. By the middle of the night she finally felt herself settle down and they both fell asleep in each others arms. The next morning she awoke to the smell of coffee and immediately she felt sick. She ran to the bathroom where she threw up. The next thing she knew she felt her hair being tied back and a cool washcloth at the base of her neck. She never felt so weak in her entire life, her legs felt like jelly and she shook as she tried to stand up. Steve immediately picked her up and carried her back to bed, "Honey are you okay?"

"I don't know...it was so weird, I smelled the coffee then I got sick...maybe I'm coming down with a stomach bug."

"Yeah I've heard that that's been going around, maybe you caught it while on a case. Well just stay here and rest."

"Steve...no...I'm fine"

"Kono, that wasn't a request, you are taking a day off. It's okay to have a sick day."

She sighed, "Okay fine...I'll take a stupid sick day...there happy now?"

"Extremly. But remember to drink plenty of fuilds and eat something okay?"

"Okay...god you're so bossy"

"Yeah and that's why I'm in charge" Steve smirked while Kono just rolled her eyes as she laid back down. A few hours passed and it was now 11:00AM when she woke up and looked at the time and now she was starving. She brushed her teeth to get that taste out of her mouth then went downstairs and saw that Steve had left her a note saying there was some soup in the fridge to heat up. She smiled as she heated it up then went and sat down on the couch. She did feel a little better afterwards but something in the back of her mind kept telling her to run to the store and buy a test and she did just that. She bought it then went back and now the hard part was waiting. Finally after 15 minutes the timer went off and she ran to the bathroom where she looked at it. Her eyes went wide as she saw the word, "Pregnant" on it.

'_oh my god...what am I going to do? he already has a baby to deal with and now with another one...oh dear...' _Kono's thoughts were overwhelming so she did what the only thing she could-run-she packed a bag and left. She hated doing that but Steve had so much on his plate with the baby and still trying to find her mother.

When Steve got home he noticed that the house was too still and quiet for his liking. He immediately took out his gun and searched the place; panic setting in more and more when he couldn't find Kono. He reached their bathroom upstairs and looked around then he saw something behind the toilet, it was a home pregnacy test. He picked it up and nearly dropped it when he saw the word on it. He knew she ran, didn't know why, yeah he had a baby and he was still trying to find her mother but he wouldn't reject Kono just because she was pregnant with HIS child so he called Danny.

"Hey Danno"

"What's up Steve?"

"Kono's gone"

"WHAT? WAS SHE KIDNAPPED? WHAT HAPPENED? CHIN GET OVER HERE...SOMETHING HAPPENED TO KONO."

"Whoa Danny...DANIEL...COME DOWN..."

"Okay you're on speaker with Chin"

"Steve what the hell happened?"

"I came home and it was too quiet. Searched the place, looked for any signs of a struggle but nothing...then..I found something"

"What?" They both asked

"A home pregnancy test"

"So is she..."

"Yes and I think she ran. Trace her cell and locate her please...I need to tell her that we're gonna be fine."

"Okay got it Steve...she's in a cabin in Ohau. We're coming with you"

"Okay I'll swing by and pick you guys up."

They hung up and Steve ran out the house and made it to HQ in record time. Chin and Danny were waiting for him when he screeched to a stop, Chin got in the back and Danny got in the passenger, "I don't want to know how many laws you broke Steven. Just drive but please I would like to get there in one piece." It took almost two hours to get there and it was dark by the time they got to the cabin. The lights were on and they saw her car parked. As they got out of the car they heard screaming coming from inside-Steve saw red. He ran up to the door so fast that Chin and Danny were a few paces behind him but they went around to the back. Steve kicked in the door so hard it flew off the hinges and he saw WoFat tying her up as she was still struggling against him.

Steve yelled out, "You went to far" just before he shot him right between the eyes. That was the end of WoFat, he was dead. He fell backwards and Kono scooted away. Steve checked him just to make sure he was dead and sure enough he was. Chin called it in while Steve and Danny went over to Kono. Steve pulled her to his chest and Danny cut away the zipties. She wrapped her arms around his waist and cried so hard that she started shaking; he just loving wrapped his strong arms around her and wispered in her hear, "Shh it's okay Kono...you're safe now, he can't hurt you or me or our baby."

She looked up at him, "How did you find out? and how did you find me?"

"The house was too quiet and I found a test in the bathroom. I asked them to trace your cell, found you here."

"Thank god you came in time. He said he was going to punish you for telling him where Shelborn is...Steve...he was going to...oh dear god...he...I can't even say what he was going to do me."

"No Kono...tell me"

"But he's dead so you can't kill again"

"I know that...just please tell me"

"He was going to do the same thing he did to you in Korea and if that didn't work he would've...he would've...you know, done something that I wouldn't have constent to...you know."

Steve's face turned to anger, "Yeah...dear god...I'm glad we got here in time. And Kono you didn't have to run, this is my child too. We're in this together." He softly said as he protectivly laid a hand on her stomach and she put her hand on top of his.

Kono was now crying again, "Steve that is so sweet...thank you...I guess I just got scared."

"Yeah I know the feeling but we'll face it together and hey at least we had practice."

That got her to laugh, "Ready to go?"

"More than ever."

They squared things away with HPD just before they left. Chin drove back in her car along with Danny because they both had a feeling that Steve didn't want to let Kono out his sight ever again.

**AN: well wanted to stop there...please review**


End file.
